A City With No People: Someone Just For Me
by InactiveAnon
Summary: Chiicentral, oneshot. Not sure of genre. Tradgety maybe? Major Chobits crossover and foreshadowing.


**A City With No People**

_By: .Blood.Engel.Yuzuki_

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns both Tsubasa and Chobits.**

_Authoress' Notes: I have been re-reading the Chobits Manga after getting further and further into the Tsubasa Manga, mainly because the fact that I saw Chii in Tsubasa is the main reason why I even read it. Those of you who haven't read Chobits may be a bit confused by this fiction so I will explain a bit; Chii from Chobits comes across a series of picture books called "A City With No People". In a not-so-abstract way these books are about Chii and her new owner, Hideki Motosuwa. And yes, I said owner; because believe it or not, no matter how real she looks or acts Chii is still just a computer. _

_Also, this is my first Tsubasa fic, and probably the last of many one-shots of the series. Soon I'll finish Stop "Pretending" and post it…_

_In this city…_

…_There are no people._

The land of Celes was empty, void of people.

The only remains of any life were corpses, strewn about everywhere. Empty shells of life forms long since passed. The smell was horrifying.

But Chii didn't care. Even with her sensitive nose. Still she had to stay, to guard.

To protect Fai.

Ultimately, it was all about protecting Fai.

_That must be what love is. So please…let the person that I love …be the 'someone just for me'. _

Chii barley noticed at first. It began with a popping sound. And then another. And another.

_I'm beginning to hope that I can start finding happiness. But…someone will come to stop it. Someone will come to prevent me from finding the' someone just for me'._

The water spilled over the edges. Gradually at first, but soon the Celestial Pond began over flowing at an amazingly rapid rate.

_But…If we don't become happy…_

Chii suddenly knew what the popping sound was…It was the sound of glass and ice shattering. The thought seemed to stick to Chii, not allowing her to think of anything else.

A strange force sent Chii flying backwards, now once again in her human-like form. She saw his eyes, blazing so deeply with hate, and vengeance, and loathing.

Chii underwent an unusual sensation of being outside of her body, watching as he threw her once again across the room, determined to turn the castle into the same sorry state as the city below.

A city with no people.

A castle void of servants, a vacant throne framing the empty halls.

Chii was suddenly painfully aware of the force with which she had been pushed as she collided with the wall, giving way to gravity after hearing something crack.

She couldn't do this.

She couldn't. She just couldn't.

It was too much. Just too much.

_If the' someone just for me' knows all the things I can and cannot do because I am me… And he still doesn't choose me, then…I will have to decide what to do…_

…

"Chii found him…the 'someone just for me'. You are my special someone…Fai …Chii…is happy when she thinks about Fai. When Fai is smiling, Chii is smiles too. I am happiest when I am with Fai. I am saddest when Fai is away. All of Chii's feelings are stronger when Chii thinks about Fai. One day Fai told me…this is what it means to be in love. Chii loves Fai. Fai is Chii's 'someone just for me'. What about Fai? Does Fai have a 'someone just for you'? Who is it? Who is…your 'someone just for you'?"

"…I don't know, Chii…I don't know…"

…

_I love this person. The heart of someone who is in love…is kind and warm. _

_If my heart can be this warm, if I can be this happy, then I wish that all those like me can fall in love…_

_The love we feel…may not be the same…but it doesn't matter when I'm with the 'someone just for me'._

A bitter sweet happiness seemed to wash over Chii at the thought of the memory as the edges of her vision began to turn red, an invading colour which stung her eyes and made her pinch her nose from it's odor.

…_There isn't just one kind of happiness. Then…there must be a way that I can be happy, too!_

_That is what we all want, isn't it? To find the person just for you, to find your own happiness…that would be wonderful, wouldn't it?_

"A person just for me…my own happiness… Will Chii be happy, too?"

Slowly the red seemed to multiply, until it blocked out her vision, and the red seemed to become deeper, darker and dance like intoxicated stars until the colours faded…Faded to an abyss.

The feeling came suddenly, like a blast of lightning. But it was undisputable feeling. Fai knew at once what had happened.

What he had feared…

And what he had lost…

"I hope you can be happy someday, Chii. When you find your 'someone just for you'."

_There are no people in this city. I will leave this city and go to another one. I hope that I will meet someone. Someone just for me. But if that special someone falls in love with me… _

…_I will have to leave that someone._

_Even so, I want to meet that special someone. _

_This is what I think as I leave the city with no people._


End file.
